Sonic and Marvel Comics Xover: Dawn of Heroism
by MCUNERD
Summary: When two universes, the Sonic universe and the Marvel universe, fuse together, it is up to Sonic to reassemble the Freedom Fighters to make things right, but everything in the new universe is different now. Book 1 of a 14-Part Series.


Sonic and Marvel Comics Xover

A 14-Part Series

Fan-Made by MCUNERD

Book 1: Dawn of Heroism

There are universes that lie beyond our very own, each one unique from the rest, nestled together in a collective known as the multiverse. Each universe found in the multiverse has its own histories and inhabitants, isolated from the rest of the multiverse. But on almost improbable occasions, two universes will fuse together, having both of their inhabitants and histories fuse alongside with them, creating an entirely new universe containing elements of both universes in it. Such is the example of the two universes that partook in this cosmic event of epic proportions, Sonic's universe of Earth-2890 and the Marvel universe of Earth-616. Our story begins in these two worlds, first in Sonic's world, where Sonic and the Knothole Freedom Fighters are currently trying to stop Dr. Eggman from activating his newest invention, an interdimensional transporter powered by the Chaos Emeralds, whereas in the Marvel universe, superheroes and supervillains teamed together to stop a similar threat, but in their universe, it's Thanos, the disciple of death is who they are trying to stop from activating a machine of similar function, except its source of energy is the Infinity Stones.

In Sonic's universe, Sonic recently dodged a laser bolt fired by one of Eggman's Egg-SWATs. After dodging the blast, he jeered to Eggman, "Hey Ro-butt-nik! If you really wanted to get a hit in, you should find a way to slow me down!" "Don't encourage him Sonic!", said his kitsune friend, Tails. "Mock me all you want you blue rodent", retorted Eggman. "For when I activate the transporter, there'll be more worlds for me to roboticize!". Which then Eggman laughed menacingly after, adding when he was done, "And my name's not Robotnik!". Meanwhile in the Marvel universe, after getting knocked back by Thanos's titan-strength, Captain Marvel said while getting up, "You don't know what you are doing Thanos!" "That machine's power alone will cause the entire universe to tear apart!". "SILENCE MORTAL!", Thanos boomed. "This universe is just one of many others that I'll soon de-populate!". And then, in both universes, the two villains began to activate their machines.

While activating the machines, the unthinkable happened. The two machines activated in perfect synchronization in both universes, resulting in both machines malfunctioning, and then exploding with a bright white flash, with a force equal to that of the Big Bang itself. After the blinding white light cleared, Sonic soon found himself and his friends undergoing the fusion of the two universes. And during the universal fuse, Sonic found himself falling through an abyss, resembling a "pocket universe". As he looked around, he saw his friends being struck by red lighting, and whenever the strange red lightning made contact with one of the Freedom Fighters, they appeared to transform for a few seconds into their final forms, which baffled the blue hedgehog. Then, Sonic found himself being struck by the lightning, where he felt little pain, but got a little more light-headed with each shock. And the last thing that Sonic saw before blacking out was a red, white and blue shield with a star in the middle of it appear in his hand.

When Sonic woke up from his unconscious state, his vision was blurry and his head was going through a short, but painful migraine. "Ooooohhhh…. It feels like my brain is being bounced around by a bunch of springs!", he said while kneeling and grabbing his forehead. Once his vision cleared up and his migraine subsided, he got up and looked around. The first thing he noticed was he was dressed in a costume of red, white, and blue, which alarmed him at first, thinking, "H-How did I get into this costume!?", later deciding that the costume looked good on him, thinking, "Well, it sure does fit good, and I'm liking the design on it as well!". The second thing he noticed was he was holding the shield he saw during the transformation process in his left hand, which made him think, "I recognize this shield from that crazy fall I blacked out from!" "But yet, I also recognize it even before the fall, I just can't seem to put my finger on it…". He then slung the shield on his back and continued to look around. The final thing he noticed was he was in a forest, lush with many oak trees. He then thought, "Hmmm… this looks like the forests I've seen many times whenever I was doing my morning dashes through Knothole Village, I must be near there!". And so he set off, running through the forest and doing an occasional flip vault over a fallen log or a low branch, aided by his super-soldier serum abilities, given to him after the fuse. He kept at it for a few minutes until he heard someone shout, "Hold it right there!".

After hearing those words, he abruptly stopped and turned towards the source of the command, which then he saw what looked to be an badger Egg Army trooper, except the uniform was green and yellow instead of the traditional red and black color, and the belt buckle has a logo on it that featured a red skull with tentacles around it on a black background. The Egg Army trooper continued, "On behalf of HYDRA, I order you, Captain America, to lay your weapons down and surrender", he said while aiming his blaster right at Sonic. And the moment the badger said the words "HYDRA" and "Captain America", it immediately occurred to Sonic that after the fuse, he somehow became the patriotic Avenger, Captain America, a character he knew from the comics he sometimes read during his downtime. "You really think that your words are going to stop me?", he mocked. "This is your final warning Captain, surrender now, or face the consequences!", the HYDRA agent replied. "Try me", Sonic sneered as he reached for his shield. The HYDRA agent fired his blaster, only to be blocked by Sonic's shield. The agent fired again, only to have the bolt blocked again. As Sonic drew closer, the HYDRA agent tried to hit him with the stock of his blaster, but Sonic bashed him with his shield before the agent could get a hit in. As the agent hit the ground, he yelled, "I need help, NOW!". After the agent's words were uttered, two HYDRA agents, a boar and a fox, came out of hiding to aid their fallen comrade. When Sonic saw the two backup agents joining the fray, he threw his shield at the two goons, first hitting the boar, then ricocheting to hit the fox, resulting in both HYDRA agents getting knocked to the ground. As Sonic caught his shield, the badger HYDRA agent pounced on his back and grabbed him by the neck, taking Sonic by surprise. As he tried to get the agent off, he loosened his captor's grip, grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him off. Once freed, Sonic let out a breath of relief and said, "That was a close one!", and then begun to dust himself off. When he was just a few seconds in dusting off, he then heard the sound of the HYDRA agents powering up their blasters, which caused Sonic to turn around, only to see the two agents he hit with his shield up on their feet and pointing their blasters at him. Then Sonic heard a blaster power up behind, which came from the badger HYDRA agent, whose uniform was covered in twigs and scuff marks. "We've got you surrounded Captain", the roughed-up agent said. And as Sonic studied his surroundings for any way to escape the situation he was in, he found that he was indeed surrounded by the HYDRA agents, with each one positioned in such a way, leaving him with no chance of escape, nor any chance of blocking all of the shots. "Welp, looks like this is the end of my short-term superhero career, it was fun while it lasted", Sonic thought to himself with dismay. As the three green and yellow-clad henchmen took aim, the badger said to Sonic, "You should've surrendered the moment I said so Captain, then we wouldn't have to get rough with you." Smirking, the badger continued, "So long Captain, you've proven yourself quite the thorn in our side. Oh, and hail HYD-." Before the badger could finish his sentence, a voice sounded from above shouting, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!".

Confused, the badger agent and his fellow comrades looked up with the badger saying, "What the-?", which then the sound of an ARC repulsor was heard, then a bolt of blue energy came down and struck the badger HYDRA agent, knocking him down. When Sonic turned towards the source of the voice, he saw a red and gold suit of armor in the shape of a kitsune with a glowing blue circle in its chest hovering in the sky. As the flying suit of armor descended, it landed with it planting its fist into the ground the moment it made contact with the earth, then it got up and looked right at Sonic's assailants. Terrified, the two standing lackeys began to fire their blasters at the armor, only to have their laser bolts bounce off of the red-and-gold power armor. Once the agent's blaster's energy tanks were depleted, the suit of armor produced a small missile from its left wrist and aimed it at the agents. Upon seeing the missile aimed right at them, the fox agent shouted to his comrades, "Look!", pointing his finger at the power armor. "That thing's got 'ta missile, and it's aimed roit at us!". Knowing that they were severely outgunned, the badger agent frantically shouted to his fellow agents, "Everybody fall back!". After the command was sounded, all of the HYDRA agents abandoned their weapons and ran off into the thicket, screaming in terror, with the boar agent screaming, "Every Mobian for themselves!". Once the agents were out of sight, the kitsune-shaped armor retraced the missile back in its wrist and turned towards Sonic. Thinking that the walking armor was one of Eggman's robots, Sonic raised his shield, preparing himself for the possibility of being attacked by the armor and said, "Now I don't understand why you scared off those goons first, but if you try to attack me, I won't hesitate to turn you into a pile of scrap metal." The red-and-gold armor responded with, "Sonic! It's me, Tails!". "Yeah, right", Sonic retorted. "Last time I checked, Tails wasn't covered from head to toe in metal! You must think I was born yesterday!", Sonic jeered. Then to prove himself, the golden faceplate on Tail's armor lifted up, revealing Tail's youthful, yellow-orange face underneath. "See?" "It's really me, Sonic!", Tails said. Taken aback, Sonic amended his folly by saying, "It's really you Tails! I'm so sorry for what I said earlier little buddy, I thought you were an Eggbot!". "Eh, it's fine, I sorta thought you would do that", Tails replied. "By the way, do you even know what has just happened?", Tails said excitedly. "Well, all I know is that we all fell through a dimension of some sort, and we are somehow dressed like superheros", Sonic replied. "It's wayyy bigger than that Sonic!", Tails said while raising up his arms and expanding them away from each other to emphasize his statement. "We've just undergone a Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon, Sonic!", Tails said. Sonic, who stopped listening at "Quantum", confusedly replied, "A… Cosmic… Qua- … what?". "A Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon", Tails repeated slowly, making sure Sonic understood every word he spoke. "It's a theory that hypothesizes when two universes have both of their dark energies synthesize, it causes their subatomic particles, locations found in spacetime, matter forms, and-", Tails explained before he was cut off by Sonic. "Woah, woah, woah", Sonic interrupted. "Look, I don't understand any of your scientific mumbo-jumbo that you're spouting out, so can you put it in a way in which I can understand?", Sonic said rudely. Tails sighed and replied, "Okay…" "NICOLE, prepare a Holo-Presentation", Tails commanded. "Right away", responded a familiar computerized, feminine voice. Suddenly, a device that resembled a miniaturized video projector appeared from the knuckle region of Tails' armor. Once the device emerged, Tails then aimed it at a large boulder nearby and turned it on, which caused two blue, holographic spheres to appear on the bolder. "These two spheres here represent two different universes, which we'll call them "Universe A" and "Universe B", respectively", Tails said. The two spheres then had an "A" flicker in the one sphere and a "B" flicker in the other. "And on near-impossible occasions, the two universes will collide into each other, causing a Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon, which was only believed to exist in a theory that was published in the Mobius Scientific Journal", Tails explained. While Tails was speaking, the two blue spheres began to move towards each other, and the moment the spheres made contact, they both began to disintegrate into small, blue, holographic particles. "Are you still with me?", Tails asked. Sonic, who was mesmerized by the complexity of the Holo-Presentation, murmured a phrase of acknowledgement. "Good." "Now after the universes smash into each other, they begin to fuse together, taking each universe's everything and combining it all together, resulting in a the creation of a superuniverse", Tails continued. And during Tails' explanation, the blue holographic particles began to reshape themselves into one, large, blue sphere, where after the sphere was formed, a large "C" flickered in. Then, Tails closed out of the Holo-Presentation, not losing his device's aim of the boulder and said, "NICOLE, initiate Holo-Presentation 12-C." "Right away", replied NICOLE. When the Holo-Presentation activated, it displayed life-sized holograms of all of the members of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, except they were all costumed, each one's costume unique from the rest. "As you can see, whenever a superuniverse is created, everything changes, as seen here with our friends", Tails said. Sonic didn't hear those words since he was engrossed with fascination over the changes his friends undergone during the Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon. Tails then closed out of the Holo-Presentation, and the projector slid back into its rightful compartment in Tail's armor. "Of course, there's more to the Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon", Tails said, adding, "If you want to hear about it, that is." "Well, I've got a hankering for some Chaos Cola, so I was thinking that maybe we could go to the nearest town, grab a drink, and try to wrap my head around this whole Cosmic Quantum-whatever", Sonic said. He then added, "But of course, the nearest town is fifteen minutes away on foot and I'm pretty sure that this forest is teeming with more of those HYDRA jerks, which is going to add to our travel time." Tails then smiled and looked at Sonic. And as the golden faceplate of Tail's armor slid down, he asked, "Need an airlift?".

Meanwhile in a HYDRA base in an undisclosed location, a yellow and green chinchilla wearing a green and yellow garb, which identified her as the commander of the HYDRA cell, was walking down a corridor filled with armed HYDRA agents. And whenever she passed a fellow agent, the agent(s) would stop automatically, turn towards her, and say "Hail HYDRA", whilst doing the official HYDRA salute, sometimes with a nervous expression on their faces and stuttering out the "Hail HYDRA" part of the salute. This was not uncommon for some of the agents to do this, since Thunderbolt the Chinchilla, or Commander Thunderbolt, as she was known in the HYDRA cell, was notorious for her ruthless and sadistic leadership tactics, and every agent under her command knew that if they ever made the smallest misstep, or accidently stepped out of line, they would learn and relearn the painful truth that heck hath no fury than the commander scorned, always through the hard way. Thunderbolt then reached the end of the corridor, where she stood in front of a circular, sliding blast door marked with a large yellow decal of the HYDRA logo and the words, "Medical Center", in bold, black lettering. The doors then slid sideways, allowing Thunderbolt to enter. Once inside the medical center, she then approached a blue buffalo agent who was overseeing the entire operation of the medical center. When the buffalo caught sight of his higher-up approaching him, he quickly done the official HYDRA salute and greeting of "Hail HYDRA". Thunderbolt then asked, "Are they in here?", to which the buffalo agent replied with a hint of anxiety in his voice, "Y-Yes C-C-Commander Thunderbolt". Thunderbolt then walked past the agent, saying, "Thank you HYDRA Bill", and headed towards the three bandaged and bruised agents propped up on an operating table. As the chinchilla was in close proximity to the agents, all three agents saluted their commander and said "Hail HYDRA", with little emotion in their voice and through groans of pain due to their injuries not being completely healed. Thunderbolt then directly looked at the badger agent (Who was the most injured amongst the three) and coldly said, "Report, HYDRA Bramble." The badger, apparently named Bramble, responded with, "Well, we were all on patrol in Sector 12 of Eik Skogsby, when I came across Captain America, where he was- ." The moment Thunderbolt heard the name "Captain America", a name out of many others that all members of HYDRA were conditioned to hate with a passion, she furiously interrupted Bramble with, "CAPTAIN AMERICA!?" "I BETTER HOPE THAT YOU DEALT WITH THAT S.H.I.E.L.D.-APPOINTED TERRORIST IN THE PROPER WAY!". Bramble and his fellow agents cringed, due to Thunderbolt's temper flaring up because of unintentional mention of HYDRA's number one enemy. The frightened badger continued his report, stating, "W-Well…, when I approached him, I ordered him to drop his weapons and-" "YOU IDIOT!", Thunderbolt screamed. "THIS IS CAPTAIN AMERICA YOU'RE DEALING WITH, NOT A LOCAL HOOLIGAN OUT AFTER A NIGHT OF SWIGGING AT THE SALOON!", she added, screaming. After Thunderbolt was done with her tongue-lashing session, she began to breathe heavily, to regain some of the air that she used, and as a lame attempt to calm herself down. Once she calmed down, she looked sharply at the trio of agents, who were all trembling with fear, and said, "Continue, HYDRA Bramble." Stuttering, the badger continued with; "W-W-Well, I-I-I did fire at him t-two times, b-but he blocked all of my s-shots with that s-s-shield of his, and by the second shot, he began to walk towards me. I tried to hit him with the stock of my rifle, but he knocked me to the ground before I got a chance to get a hit in, and that's when I called for backup", Bramble added. The badger continued, "Once backup came, Captain America then tossed that accursed shield of his at my fellow patrolmates." "Aye, when HYDRA Morta'ma and me came to assist our mate, I saw th' bugger's shield first strike Morta'ma, then it rebanded to hit me straight in th' naggin", the fox agent interrupted. "HYDRA FINNEGAN, DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!?", Thunderbolt erupted at the fox agent, aptly named Finnegan. Finnegan then clammed up with fear after causing the commander's temper to flare up with his unauthorized side comment. And through heavy breathing, Thunderbolt said to Bramble, "I've heard enough HYDRA Bramble, and let me say that you should've shot Captain America the moment you caught sight of him." Thunderbolt then added coldly, "In other words, I'm very disappointed in you." After she uttered out the last statement, she then turned around and stormed out of the medical center, grumbling about the incompetence of her troops.

Sonic fell from the sky, feet first on a wooden cart filled with hay, landing on the pile of yellow, dried grass with a soft thump. His friend Tails then descended from the sky, with his armor's rocket boosters and ARC repulsors slowing down his decent, planting his fist into the ground as he landed near Sonic. "That's quite the landing you gave me Tails!", Sonic said while climbing out of the hay cart. "Nothing says good transportation like being dropped twenty-five feet from the sky with only a haystack to break the fall", Sonic added, sarcastically. Tails replied while walking over to Sonic with, "Well, I had to drop you because my armor requires both of its ARC repulsors to-" "But hey, at least you landed us within walking distance to the town!", Sonic half-interrupted, half-complimented, not wanting to go through the agony of listening to another one of Tail's overly technical explanations. The two costumed friends then set off towards the town's saloon for some much-needed refreshments after a long day of many disconcerting events. As they were making their way towards the saloon, they noticed that whenever a local passed them, they would often receive a strange look from them, or sometimes, they would notice the locals whispering behind their backs. Tails was the first to notice this, commenting to Sonic, "Apparently, our presence here isn't faring well with the locals." Sonic replied to Tail's comment with, "Well little buddy, it's not everyday for these kind of people to see two superheroes out walking while fully costumed in broad daylight." He then added, "In other words, it's perfectly normal for these people to act this way towards us." After a few minutes of walking, the two friends reached the town saloon, where upon entering, they happened to turn a few heads of the saloon patrons, whose attention was captured by Sonic and Tails' most unusual getup. The two Mobian heroes then decided not to draw any more attention to themselves and headed towards the open seats near the saloon counter. The saloon patrons then returned their attention to their beverages, concluding that what they just witnessed was just a hallucination caused by their drink's chemical potency. As Sonic and Tails walked over to the available seats at the saloon counter, Sonic shouted out an order for two bottles of Chaos Cola to the bartender on duty, who was a grey, mustachioed rabbit. As Sonic and Tails began to make themselves comfortable in their seats, the bartender brought the duo two ice-cold bottles of Chaos Cola, to which after bringing the icy refreshments to the costumed friends, the bartender stated, "That'll be five Mobiums." As Sonic began to reach for his wallet, Tails then said, "Relax, the drinks are on me" and then began to hover his right hand over the payment terminal. While Tails had his hand over the payment terminal, a blue light emitted from the ARC repulsor from Tails' right hand began to scan the screen of the terminal, which then after a few seconds, the terminal accepted the payment. Sonic started with wonder at the display of technological complexity from Tails' armor and said out loud, "I've got to get me one of those!". Tails overheard his friend's comment while taking off his gold and red helmet, revealing his yellow-orange face, and replied, "Well, I can make you one, if I ever get back to my workshop up at the Sky Patrol, that is, if it still exists after the whole Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon." Sonic groaned with irritation afterwards, since Tails brought up that scientific term that he could never remember, even if his life depended on it. Sonic then pushed what Tails said recently out of his mind and began to open his bottle of Chao Cola on the edge of the saloon's oak countertop, letting the metal bottle cap twirl in midair for a few seconds, before catching it with his free hand and taking a sip of his cola. Tails then began to open his bottle, which produced a small hissing noise when it was opened, and remarked, "You know you can just twist the cap off, right?". "Well excuuuuse me for doing things in way past cool fashion!", Sonic retorted sarcastically. Tails then replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Fine, you do things your way, I'll do things my way", which after saying, the semi-armored kitsune took a sip of his beverage, where he let out a long sigh of satisfaction, alleviating his mood. He then turned towards his friend and said, "Now you did say that you wanted to go here to get drinks and learn more about Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenons, so let's get right into it!". As Tails provided an in depth insight of the concept of the Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon, Sonic bobbed his head to whatever came out of Tails' mouth, adding a murmur of acknowledgement at times, while he observed the happenings at the saloon.

As Sonic's emerald eyes swept through the saloon floor, he noticed a bearded, elderly man at a table with another man of similar age, along with two Mobians, each drinking from tall, glass tankards filled with a dark amber-colored liquid. From what Sonic saw, the bearded man was agitatedly explaining something to his fellow tablemates, who were laughing and jeering at whatever the man said. Aided by his enhanced levels of hearing, an ability that all Mobians were naturally given, he overheard phrases of "Ah Olav, you're just getting old… Sure, I'll believe it when pigs fly! … You hear that Jorgen? He really thinks he saw a flying viking with a hammer create a thunderstorm!", each one followed with a barrage of laughter from each of the patrons at the table. At that moment, Sonic became intrigued in what the old man was so desperately trying to explain to his buddies, that when the former customers, still laughing about the ridiculous story they just heard, left the table from where the old man was sitting, Sonic left his seat and drink behind, which his kitsune friend didn't notice since he was too busy obsessing over the science behind the Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon. As Sonic approached the elderly man, the man noticed Sonic walking towards him and mumbled, "Woe is me, if Anders ever hears me say I was visited by a blue hedgehog who looks like it came straight out of a funny book I used to read in my youth, he'll send me off to the nursing home!". "Hey don't worry, I'm just as real as you are", Sonic replied to the elder's comment. "Y-you're r-r-real? So I must not be going mad after all!", the man said with relieving joy. Sonic then murmured out an "Mm-hmm" and pulled a seat up to where the old man was sitting, leaned forward and said, "Now tell me whatever you told your friends, and don't leave out anything jucy!". The old man took a large gulp of his dark amber-colored beverage, let out a breath of air, and began his narrative.

"Well, it was… ah, a week ago when I first saw " _ **it**_ ". I was doing my nighttime stroll through the Quercus Woods, something I usually do before bed to help me sleep, when I noticed that the wind started to pick up. Of course, I thought nothing of it at first, but that's when I noticed the wind started to pick up faster than usual, then I saw a swirling, dark cloud form with bolts of lightning coming out of it form in the sky. Then, I noticed that the lightning was striking in one place only, which baffled me, since everyone and their pet knows that lightning can't strike twice in one place, so I went to investigate this unearthly sensation, only to find before my very eyes, a Mobian of a pinkish hue, who looked like a viking warrior of old, floating in midair while wielding a hammer of some description, I couldn't see what it looked like clearly, since " _ **it**_ " was constantly spinning the hammer around in circles". While listening to the elder's account, specific details from the story stood out to Sonic, who was thinking, "A Mobian with pink fur? Hammer-wielding? Why, this sounds a lot like Amy!". Suddenly, the elderly man leaned closer to Sonic, snapping him out of his thoughts, and said, "And what shakes me to my core is " _ **it**_ " appeared to have complete control over lightning itself, commanding it to strike where " _ **it**_ " wanted the lightning to strike! No Mobian could have that type of power so dynamic, so unnatural, so… godlike!". After his awe-fueled statement, the old man then receded from his leaning pose, slumped back in his seat, and finished off his drink. After savoring the last of his beverage, the elderly man then added, "Because I was so scared out of my wits from what I saw, I notified the regional enforcers about the incident, and they said they would look into it". Confused by what the man meant by his statement, Sonic then asked, "Regional enforcers!? What do you mean by regional enforcers?". The old man replied, "About a month ago, this town was seized by this organization called hydro-something…". "HYDRA", Sonic growled, clenching his teeth at hearing what the terrorist organization had done to the small town. "Oh yes, HYDRA, as they were called, seized this town a while ago". "Of course, our local police force tried to stop them, but when they saw that HYDRA was armed with legions of henchmen, armored vehicles, military-grade weaponry, and to top it all off, led by somebody in a large robot suit, our police force surrendered themselves and let HYDRA take over our town", the old man finished. After Sonic heard the end of the elder's story, his fury towards the evildoing affiliation had risen to new heights, his anger fueled by his thoughts on why HYDRA would invade such a small and defenseless town. Then, Sonic told himself in his thoughts not to let his emotions get the best of him and said to the elder, "That's quite the story you got there mister! And I think I happen to know this " _ **it**_ " you were talking about." "W-wait, how do you know " _ **it**_ "?", the old man questioned. "Oh, we were close friends at one point", replied Sonic. Then after the short conversation, Sonic got up from his seat and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some hero work to do." After he said that, Sonic then began to walk back to his seat at the saloon counter, where his two-tailed friend was waiting for him, annoyed that Sonic had run off while he was providing an in depth insight into the Cosmic Quantum Collision Phenomenon. "You've got some nerve Sonic!", Tails angrily said. "First, you said that you wanted to come here for some drinks and to learn more about a rather complicated cosmic anomaly, then when I'm in the middle of my explanation, you then ghost me and run off to some other table, leaving me all alone!", Tails snapped. "Hey, hey, hey, chill little bro", Sonic said to soothe his friend's attitude. "I'm sorry that I left you behind, but I did it for a really good reason, I did it to get more information about our friends' whereabouts", Sonic said. "And I believe that one of our friends is nearby in this town", Sonic then added. Hearing the uplifting news, Tails cheerfully exclaimed, "A Freedom Fighter is near the area!? Why, this is the best news I've heard so far!". Then Sonic replied in a somber tone, "But unfortunately, I've gotten word that HYDRA has taken over the town we are now in." "Oh, that's… not good news at all", Tails replied in the same tone as Sonic. Suddenly, Sonic's once indifferent facial expression then slowly formed into a smirk as an idea popped into his cobalt-colored head. Then Sonic turned his head towards his kitsune friend and asked, "Looks like there's been a change of plans Tails. How does liberating a small town while searching for another of our friends sound to you?". "I like it", Tails replied in an imperturbable tone while taking a sip of his Chao Cola. "Now that's what I like to hear!", Sonic said. Then, Sonic prepared a toast, to which he proposed, "To a successful mission!". "To a successful mission!", Tails repeated. After proclaiming the toast, the red, white, and blue attried hedgehog and the power armor-clad kitsune clinked their bottles together and chugged down the last of their cola, ending with each of them releasing a small belch. Unbeknownst to the costumed duo, a dark-yellow weasel was listening closely into their conversation. After the conversation between Sonic and Tails was over, the weasel slightly rolled up the left sleeve of his leather-brown suede jacket to reveal a silver-plated digital watch with a microphone built into it. The weasel then spoke into the watch, whispering, "HYDRA Nark reporting, Captain America has been identified to have been at the Eik Skogsby Saloon, over." A voice then crackled in from the watch, saying, "Yes HYDRA Nark, is there anything else important that you have seen? Over." "Roger that, Commander Thunderbolt. I have noticed that Captain America is accompanied by a kitsune, two foot six, yellow-orange fur, appears to be of early teen age, and is wearing an exosuit of a red and gold color, over", Nark replied to his watch. "Hmmm… this is most certainly concerning, but did you happen to hear what they were scheming about? Over", Thunderbolt asked through the watch. "Yes Commander Thunderbolt, I've overheard them speaking about overthrowing our grip over the town. Over", Nark replied to his superior via his watch. "Well done HYDRA Nark, your input will be vital to our reign over Eik Skogsby", congratulated Thunderbolt. Before switching off the closed-circuit communication system, Thunderbolt verbally saluted Nark with, "Hail HYDRA". Once the communication system was shut off, Thunderbolt then turned towards a grey, wolfen HYDRA captain and ordered with an evil smile creeping on her face, "Muster all the troops, we've got some "guests" coming over and I want to welcome them in a very special way." "Right away Commander Thunderbolt", the HYDRA captain responded before running off to gather the troops. Once Thunderbolt was all alone, she began to chuckle evilly while saying to herself, "Ohhh… I've got you now Captain!".

Many hours later, day passed into midnight. Outside of a nearby HYDRA base, two HYDRA agents, a light-grey bulldog and a auburn lynx, were patrolling the outer concrete wall of the base, when the lynx said to his partner, "I'm gonna take a smoko, cover my position for me, will ya?". "Didn't Commander Thunderbolt say that habit is not to be done during patrols?", the bulldog replied back. The lynx irritably sighed and responded, "Yes, I'm well aware of that. Are you gonna let me have my break or not?". "Fine, go have your cancer stick. If you get caught, it's your own funeral", the bulldog warned. The lynx walked to the wall corner, turned, and disappeared from sight behind the wall corner. Once he was out of sight, the lynx took out a red and white pack of biris, selected one from the pack, and stuck in his mouth. Once the lynx had the cancer stick in his mouth, he took out a metal lighter with the HYDRA logo engraved on it, put the lighter up to his biri while covering up his lighter and biri with his left hand, and attempted to ignite his lighter. A few seconds into his attempt to ignite his lighter, the lynx heard a voice that said, "Y'know those things are bad for you, right?". As the lynx turned towards where the voice was coming from, a red, gloved fist flew towards his face, knocking the lynx out cold. Once the lynx hit the ground with a loud thud, his assailant stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Sonic, with his circular shield at the ready. His friend, Tails, followed after him, fully armored and with his weapon systems on standby. When the bulldog agent heard the thud, he called out, "Hans? You alright back there?", to which no reply was given. Concerned, the bulldog called out his partner's name again, which produced the same result as the last time. Then, the bulldog agent began to walk over to where his comrade was last seen, to find out what became of him. Meanwhile, both Sonic and Tails overheard the agent's calls for his now-stupefied companion, where Sonic then nudged Tails and told him in a hushed voice, "Here comes another one! Get ready!". Tails then obeyed his friend's orders and waited for the HYDRA goon to appear into his line of fire. Once the bulldog turned the wall corner, he found Tails in a red and gold exosuit, staring at him. When the canine agent was in Tails' sights, Tails then said to the goon, "Hey", and extended his left hand, his palm facing outward to deliver a blast of ARC energy to the shock-still bulldog agent, causing him to fall to the ground and became unconscious like his comrade. Sonic then said to his armored ally, "That's the last of HYDRA's sorry excuse for a security force. Now it's time for us to break and enter the base." Then, Sonic and Tails ran over to the base's wall entrance, where the duo came upon a large, reinforced steel sliding door. Tails then walked up to the door and said, "NICOLE, set repulsors to "Metal-Cutting"". "Repulsors now set to "Metal-Cutting"", replied Tails' suit's A.I. . Shortly after the adjustments, Tails extended his left arm, palm facing out, releasing a beam of light-blue energy from the ARC repulsor on his left hand. After several minutes of cutting out a passage big enough to fit him and his cobalt-colored friend, Tails then pushed down the section of door, revealing an opening into a vast concrete-floored courtyard, with the opening outlined by glowing red steel showing where a chunk of door used to be. "Thanks NICOLE, that'll do for now", Tails told the A.I.. Sonic and Tails then went through the opening into the concrete-floored courtyard, where upon entering, they noticed that the courtyard had wooden crates and dark-green, rust-red, and sometimes black gallon drums scattered amongst the courtyard. As the costumed duo began to cautiously explore the area, Sonic commented, "Hmmm… this is strange, shouldn't there be more security here?". And at that moment, a searchlight shined on Sonic and Tails, which was then followed with the blaring of an alarm and the shouts of approaching HYDRA henchmen.

As his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in luminance, Sonic then saw dozens of HYDRA agents swarm towards him and his friend, with weapons exposed and their fury at an all-time high. Tails then shouted, "It's a trap Sonic!", to which Sonic responded, "Well, let's not become sitting ducks for them and show them that we're not going down without a fight!", while readying himself for close-quarters combat. Five HYDRA agents then approached Sonic, where upon seeing them, Sonic tossed his shield at the group, where it hit every one of them, knocking them to the hard, concrete floor. Once Sonic caught his shield, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, three more agents perched on an elevated walkway, each with their blasters aimed at the patriotic hedgehog. When the agents fired their blasters, Sonic quickly took cover behind his shield, which blocked every one of the shots taken by the green-and-yellow attired henchmen. While the three agents were busy sniping the shielded hedgehog, they failed to notice the three bolts of blue energy streaking towards them, striking each of the agents, causing them to fall from the elevated walkway to the concrete-paved ground. Once the trio of agents were floored, Sonic turned to his armored buddy and gave him a thumbs-up, to which Tails did the same to Sonic before diverting his attention to punch a HYDRA agent who tried to injure him with his baton. After several minutes of fending off the seemingly never-ending horde of HYDRA agents, the duo found themselves overwhelmed by the rate of henchmen arriving to join in the assault, to make matters worse, the agents began throwing flashbangs at the pair of superheroes, forcing them to draw back into an enclosure comprised of HYDRA agents surrounding the duo. Soon, Sonic and Tails found themselves completely surrounded and outgunned by the mob of henchmen, who had their blaster's sights trained on the super-powered Mobians, with some henchmen kneeled behind either a crate or a drum for cover. Then, a grey wolf agent wearing an olive-green tactical vest over his uniform and aiming a rocket launcher at the duo spoke out, saying, "We've got you now Captain. I'll have to admit, you gave our boys quite the fight!". Evilly chuckling to himself, the wolf agent continued with, "But of course, with you being one of HYDRA's top foes, I am obliged to terminate anyone who poses a threat to our organization's objectives, which especially means you Captain." The wolf then turned his attention towards Tails, directly telling him, "As for you, robot-fox thing, if you're thinking about zapping me with your hand lasers to stop me from firing a warhead into you, well think again! I've got some buddies amongst the crowd, also armed with the same heavy stuff that I have, and they'll do my job for me if I'm taken down!." As Tails began to scan the crowd of thugs, he soon realized that the wolf wasn't bluffing, as his helmet's scanning systems detected five other HYDRA agents each positioned behind an obstruction, equipped with the same tactical vest and rocket launcher as the wolf agent, with each of their launcher's red dot scopes trained on Sonic and Tails. Tails then realized that due to the number of ballistics pointed at him and his blue friend, there was no chance of either one of them surviving the blasts to come. Tails then turned his helmeted head towards the costumed hedgehog and said, "Well, this looks like the end of the line for us Sonic." "Yup, I thought as much", replied the red, white, and blue hedgehog, with a look of defeat on his face. Seeing the two intruders out of spirits, the grey wolf agent took aim with his rocket launcher, chuckled evilly again, and said, "Well Captain, looks like you and your friend are going to end up as one, fat bonus on my paycheck and a huge promotion for me!", while tightening up on the launcher's trigger. Bracing himself for his combustible end, he said to Tails, "See you in the next life little bro." Before the wolfen HYDRA agent could fire his rocket into Sonic and Tails, he was suddenly struck by a large, flying, square-headed sledgehammer, with its handle wrapped in brown leather, ending in a looped lanyard at the end. Sonic, Tails, and all the HYDRA agents saw the unforeseen spectacle happen before their very eyes, releasing gasps and various phrases of astonishment and confusion.

Then, the hammer began to recur to where it was thrown from, flying through the air, right into a leather gauntlet. As the crowd turned their heads to where the eerie, flying hammer was caught, they saw that the wielder of the mythical hammer was a female pink hedgehog with the appearance of a viking warrior, donning a silver, winged helmet with a golden gild design on the forehead, and with the upper face region concealed, as well as a silver chestplate , a leather kilt, and a red cape flowing gently in the wind. Realizing that he and his friend were presented with a fighting chance, Tails used the agents' sudden change of attention towards the new heroine to his advantage, using his A.I.-aided targeting systems, he selected the agents who were accoutered with rocket launchers. Then, two turrets appeared from the shoulders of Tails' armor, which fired upon the targeted agents, pelleting all of them with pinpoint accuracy before retracting back into Tails' armor. His friend, Sonic, soon got the picture of what was happening and joined in, tossing his shield into a nearby group of HYDRA agents while punching out any agent that got too close to him. Then, the mysterious newcomer joined in the fray, swaying her hammer against oncoming henchmen, causing them be knocked back with inconceivable force with each strike.

What seemed to be certain defeat at first, the situation then unfolded in the hero's' favor, with them pummeling through throngs of HYDRA thugs with ease, aided by their uncanny abilities and their use of surroundings, mostly involving tossing a crate or a gallon drum at an agent and vice versa. At the same time, Commander Thunderbolt along with several other HYDRA agents were watching her unit's deficiency in subduing the three intruders through multiple screens connected to cameras in the base, with Thunderbolt curling her hands into tiny fists of anger while commands, confused shouting, and Wilhelm Screams from the henchmen outside were emitted from the screens. "Seventy-eight of my own men, all up against a group of three of HYDRA's enemies, and yet they all fell short of their duty", Thunderbolt growled between clenched teeth. "Looks like I'm going to take matters into my own hands, like it always seems what I do around here", Thunderbolt added, still gritting her teeth. She then hastily left the surveillance area of the base and headed off to the munitions storage area. Once the circular blast doors of the munitions storage opened, she shouted out an order to the agent on duty, a lavender-blue rabbit, saying, "HYDRA Argente, prepare the mech!". The agent obeyed and rushed over towards Thunderbolt's mech, quickly doing a systems check before turning the gargantuan hardsuit loose over to the chinchilla commander. Thunderbolt then slowly walked towards her battle machine with an evil smile on her face, thinking, "If my run-of-the-mill soldiers are useless against Captain America and his superhuman cronies, then let's see how they can handle a four-and-a-half ton cybernetic one!".

After several minutes, the concrete-floored courtyard that was once filled with only wooden crates and gallon drums soon became littered with benumbed HYDRA henchmen, debris from the wooden crates, and smashed gallon drums, leaking their contents out on the cemented floor. "That has to be the last of em'!", Sonic said while dusting off his sleeve. Then, the viking-like heroine shouted, "SONIC!", while running towards him before embracing Sonic in a constricting hug, one that would've crushed an average Mobian's bones by now, because of the sheer amount of pressure used in the hug combined with the heroine's Asgardian strength. "Hey… Amy…", Sonic heaved. "It's good... to see you again…, now… can you… release me… before you crush… my… ribcage?", Sonic choked out. Amy then released Sonic from her bone-crushing hug, with Sonic bending down and clutching his heart, while rapidly breathing to regain the oxygen he had lost from his pink friend's too-embracing clasp. "So, how did you find us here?", Tails asked Amy. The Asgardian hedgehog replied, "I often fly through here, so when I saw you two in great danger, I knew I was more than obliged to help both of you, especially my Sonic", while turning her head towards the blue hedgehog while fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Sheesh, even though she's gained superpowers the same way as I did, couldn't she at least lose the fangirling over me in the process?", Sonic thought to himself with annoyance while rolling his eyes over Amy's statement. "I also came here because _**an object of great importance**_ is being held at this base", added Amy, grabbing the attention of Sonic and Tails with the mention of an " _ **important object**_ ". "Whatever that object is, it shouldn't be in HYDRA's hands, 'cause there's no telling what they'll use it for!", Sonic replied to the rosy-colored warrior. "Save the friendly conversation for later, because there's more of those HYDRA jerks coming our way!", Tails shouted to the two superpowered hedgehogs. And sure enough, a squadron of HYDRA agents came rushing towards the small group of super-Mobians, shouting battle cries. As Tails began to raise his right arm to fire upon the agents, where he was stopped by Amy, who pushed down his rising arm and told him, "Relax, I got this." Amy then thrusted up her mythical hammer to the open, night sky, to which swirling, dark clouds formed over where she was standing, with lightning crackling out from it, exactly as how the old man described it in his run-down. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down from the cloud, coming in contact with the hammer, where it was then absorbed into the metal, with small sparks of electricity discharging from the hammer. Once the lightning was fully contained, Amy then pointed her hammer towards the approaching crowd of goons, and unleashed the lightning upon the squadron, shocking all of the members in the squadron, causing all of them to fall to the ground, paralyzed. Sonic and Tails stood in silence, trying to process what they just witnessed, until Tails broke the silence, who cheered, "That… was… AWESOME!", while holding the back of his head in his hands out of fascination to what he just saw. "Thanks! What I did was made possible because after Eggman's machine exploded, I was transformed into what you see now, but I got a new hammer called Mjölnir during the transformation, and after testing it out, I found out that Mjölnir is a strict upgrade over my Piko Piko Hammer", Amy said while tossing Mjölnir upwards and letting it spin midair before catching it. "Well how 'bout using that hammer to smash through the base's defenses to get that " _ **object of great importance**_?", Sonic asked. And so, the trio of heroes went off to infiltrate the base, where they first approached a sealed bunker door that led to the interior areas of the base, where the door then flew off its hinges after a solid strike from Amy's new hammer, Mjölnir. This of course attracted the attention of nearby HYDRA henchmen, who tried to intervene the intruders, but were subsided by energy blasts from Tails' armor. The three Mobian heroes then began to explore the base, encountering and trounching the occasional HYDRA agent(s), until they entered a voluminous warehouse, filled with the same contents as the courtyard from earlier. Sonic then said, "Hmmm… with all of these crates in here, one of them has to contain " _ **the object**_ ", let's start rummaging!". Tails and began smashing open the wooden boxes, sifting through each of the boxes' contents in search for the incognito item only known to the three anthropomorphic, costumed friends as " _ **the object**_ ", while Sonic kept watch. They kept at this task until Sonic yelled, "GET DOWN!", and tackled his two friends to the ground as a missile whooshed past them, exploding when it hit a pile of gallon drums nearby. Once the trio of anthropomorphic heros got up from the ground, they turned their heads to where the missile came, to find a gargantuan mech, decorated in white stars and the same color scheme as Sonic's costume, which was rather ironic because the colors used on Thunderbolt's mech was exact opposite of who she represents for. In addition, the mech was equipped with an arm-mounted rotary laser cannon on the right side, a large, arm-mounted chainsaw on the left side, and shoulder-mounted rocket launchers as well. "Who the heck are you?", Sonic shouted at the mech while he and his friends prepared themselves for combat. "I am the commander and regional governor of the Eik Skogsby HYDRA cell, and you, Captain, have intruded into our sovereignty. I have no other choice but to destroy you and your friends for your foolhardy attempt to overthrow our domination of Eik Skogsby", Thunderbolt replied. Then, Thunderbolt added, "As for my name, you'll only know me as _**Detroit Thunder**_ , the one who will defeat Captain America and his degenerating, jingoistic virtues!".

 _ **To be continued….**_


End file.
